Wanted: Girl for Kissing
by Alyss Ashworth
Summary: “What did Gary do this time?” Misty asked aloud in a slightly bored tone. “He beat me!” Ash said. “Again! He always beats me!" “Yeah,” Misty turned back to her magazine. “I noticed. You should do something about that.” AAML Rated T for one swear.


Yes! I FINALLY have another AAML oneshot posted! WOOT!! Hope you guys like this- I've been going through AAML withdraws, and I really needed to write some AshxMisty. Thanks to all of my lovely readers who have reviewed or favorited my other works! I love getting messages from you guys- it makes my day :)

**This is supposed to be a B-day gift for eggplantdance- sorry about the belated present -_-; Happy Birthday!!!**

_And to lwang721, I'm really sorry that I haven't finished your story yet! I swear the next thing I put up here will be the "epic" story you requested!! I've just had this idea in my head for a while, and it was eggplantdance's birthday... so yeah your story is coming soon I SWEAR! _

* * *

Wanted: Girl for Kissing

"Arg! That stupid Gary Oak!"

The door to the Ketchum household slammed closed. Ash Ketchum stormed in, hat crumpled in his hand and black hair sticking up more than usual. His cool brown eyes now raged with the inner fire that was only stoked into full force when confronted with a challenge. Indeed, this young man _had _been faced with a challenge. Only this time it wasn't a trainer or wild pokemon he must battle, nor was he required to save the world. No, this type of challenge was much harder. Harder than anything Ash had ever done before and he had no clue on how to approach it.

"Gary," Ash growled once more. He was in the living room now, pacing back in forth in front of the coffee table. "Stupid Oak, thinking he can do everything. He's wrong! I'll show him..."

His ranting had no effect on his audience of a young girl with bright orange hair who was flipping through a magazine and a yellow mouse curled up at her side. Misty continued to read about the difference of using a DeepSeaTooth vs a DeepSeaScale on a clampearl, and Pikachu continued to snore. The pokemon twitched once or twice in his sleep as he sent team rocket blasting off again. Ash didn't stop his pacing and kept up a steady stream of curses to accompany the sound of pages being turned and the small whimpers from his pokemon.

Finally, Ash's mutters of "Gary" and "stupid git" pushed Misty's patience to its limit, and she gave up trying to ignore him. He had only returned from Hoenn a few days ago and she was already itching to break out her mallet. _"Figures" _she thought with a roll of her eyes. _"Some habits never die."_

"What did Gary do this time?" Misty asked aloud in a slightly bored tone. She flipped to another article in _Water Master's Weekly. _

"He upped me on something again!" Ash exploded, as if he had just been waiting and storing his anger until someone asked him.

"Excuse me?" Misty raised an eyebrow and shifted her gaze from the magazine to the pokemon trainer in front of her.

"He beat me!" Ash clarified. "Again! I swear, for every _one_ time I beat him at something, he beats me at ten more things!"

"Yeah," Misty turned back to her magazine. "I noticed. You should do something about that."

"You're real supportive Mist" Ash drawled sarcastically. "Way to be a friend."

Misty grinned. "Anytime Ash. At least you _have _friends. I doubt Gary has any."

"I guess," Ash said moodily. He slumped down into a chair by the sofa, his anger slipping into dejection. "But he does have a girlfriend."

Misty snorted and let her attention slip from an article on lapras migration to Ash once more. "Gary Oak has a girlfriend? What is it? A mirror?" A new thought crossed her mind, and Misty's eyes narrowed as she looked at Ash shrewdly. "Wait- why are you mad if Gary has a girlfriend?" she asked, sounding nettled. "Are you jealous or something?"

Ash shrugged his shoulders and got up, starting to pace again. "I don't know if he really has a girlfriend or not. He was just being a jerk and gloating about how many times he's kissed a girl, so I assumed he must have one."

"I bet you a dratini that Gary Oak has never had a girlfriend or kissed a girl," Misty scoffed. "One, maybe. He does have desperate fan girls after all." She turned the page. "Oo- Ash, if you go to the Sinnoh region can you call me when you get to a place that has buizels? I bet I could catch one if I use my special misty lure!"

"Sure, whatever," Ash answered distractedly. Misty smiled and said a quick "thanks" before settling deeper into the couch and going back to her reading.

It was quiet for a minute as Misty read and Ash paced. Pikachu was still fast asleep; this time his toes twitched and his mouth curved up in a smile as he guzzled gallons of ketchup inside his dreams.

The Gary issue must have really been bugging Ash though because he soon said, "I wish I had fan girls."

Misty's head jerked up for an instant and then disappeared behind the magazine just as quickly. "Even if you could get them Ash, I don't think you'd like fan girls," she told him cooly.

"If I could?" he restated indignantly. "Why wouldn't I be able to get fan girls?"

"Because," Misty explained, irritated. "Pallet is a tiny town that's only famous because of Professor Oak and his research facility. Trainers hardly come through here except once in a blue moon to get a starter pokemon. The only trainers born in Pallet who have done well are you and Gary, and even then you guys have only made it to the top sixteen in the Indigo League. There's no gym, no pokemon center, no poke-mart, no nothing."

"I suppose you're right, but then why does Gary have fan girls?" Ash complained.

"His grandfather is Professor Oak," Misty pointed out. "The man who created the pokedex. He had a car at the age of _ten_, he does pretty well in pokemon battles, and for some reason girls are attracted to his 'I don't give a shit about anyone but me' attitude." The gym leader licked a finger and casually flipped the page. "He's kind of good looking too."

"What!?" Ash whirled around, broken out of his brooding by his friend's outrageous remark. "You think _Gary _is cute?"

"No." Misty looked up sharply. " _I _don't care for the self righteous git. I've been around him too long; whatever looks he has is spoiled once you get to know him. I was just saying that if you look at him as a guy, and not as Gary, then he's not that bad looking."

"Oh," Ash huffed. He was silent for a moment. "What were we originally talking about?"

Misty rolled her eyes, amazed at her friend's short attention span. "Gary being better than you, Gary kissing more than you, Gary's fan girls, why you don't have/ why you wouldn't want fangirls, Gary's good looking but is still a prick."

"Right." Ash thought it over. "Why don't I want fan girls again?"

"They would get in the way of your training," Misty answered without hesitation. "Pikachu probably wouldn't like them poking him all the time. They would be giggling all the time. I would have to work three times as hard to deflate your head. The list goes on and on. It's better just to quit while you're ahead and be thankful you don't have any."

Ash frowned. "How would you deflate my head? You'd living at the gym while I'm traveling- hey wait!" he stopped mid-thought. "I do not have a big head!" he whined.

"Not recently," Misty agreed. "But sometimes you do. And with fan girls its growth would be inevitable. I guess I'd just have to make frequent trips to where ever you are, or you could do us all a favor and accept the fact that you won't get fan girls in the first place."

Ash ceased walking to bend down and eye his red haired friend suspiciously.

"What?" Misty queried, her voice rising slightly as he shifted closer.

"Are you jealous?" Ash peered into her eyes. The last thing he saw before the magazine was introduced to his head was her infuriated expression.

"Hardly," Misty said lightly, anger boiling just under the surface. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Ow- you didn't have to hit me!" Ash scowled at her and backed out of range. "Every time the subject of girlfriends or fan girls come up you get snippy. Especially when it's about me and some other girl."

"Well aren't you observant," Misty shot back sarcastically. She proceeded to slouch lower behind her magazine, clearly trying to ignore the boy in front of her.

"I'm always observant," he muttered. Ash sat on the coffee table, rubbing his head thoughtfully.

"Hey Misty?" Ash began, ignoring her body language currently telling him to bug off.

"What?" It came out halfway between a sigh and a growl.

"Do you know any girls I could kiss?"

"What?!" Ash had her full attention now. Misty sat up straight, and the magazine slid from her lap to the floor. Pikachu woke up and immediately looked around for trouble. When he saw it was only Ash and Misty in the room and there was no danger present, he decided to head up to Ash's room in order to finish his nap undisturbed. Pikachu jumped from the couch and ran up the stairs as Misty stared at Ash, her face beginning to turn a light shade of red.

"Why would you want to know something like that?" She looked at him like he was out of his mind.

"Because," Ash frowned, puzzled at her reaction. "Gary was teasing me about how I've never kissed a girl! If I'm not going to get fan girls then I at least don't want to lose to Gary again."

"Can't you just lie? That would be a whole lot easier than getting some girl to kiss you" Misty offered.

"But he'll find out some how, I know he will," Ash whined. "Maybe Brock'll know someone... And it shouldn't be too hard, I am Ash Ketchum after all!" He boasted. "They'll be lining up to get the chance to kiss me!"

Misty put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Come on Ash, you've been traveling with girls for five years, and I can't even count the number of girls we've met who haven't been attracted to you. You've had millions of girls around you but never gotten kissed. Shouldn't that tell you something?"

"I have too!" Ash argued. "What about- uh, the girl from Shamouti!"

"Melody?" Misty wrinkled her nose slightly.

"Yeah!" Ash said triumphantly. "Her. _She_ kissed me."

"So what? That wasn't a _real _kiss, that was a welcome kiss. I bet every visitor gets one" Misty contested hotly.

"You didn't get one" Ash pointed out smugly. "Neither did Tracey. And what about Bianca from Alto Mar?"

"I wouldn't want a welcome kiss!" Misty objected. "And you know that was Latias! Bianca would never do that, and Latias was besotted with you. Besides," she reached out and flicked his nose, sending Ash reeling backwards and almost falling off the table. "Gary said _you _have never kissed a girl, not that a _girl _has ever kissed _you_."

"Okay, okay, geez!" Ash touched his wounded nose gingerly. "You're so violent." He sighed and scratched his head. "This brings me back to square one. I still need to find a girl to kiss."

"Good luck with that. Most girls won't let some random guy just walk up to them and kiss them." Misty picked up her abandoned magazine and opened it to where she had left off. "And if you do kiss a random girl, she's either going to smack you, or she'll be just like a girl version of Brock."

"Ugh," Ash shuddered at the thought of a feminine looking Brock hanging off of his arm. "So it needs to be someone I know."

"Just because you 'know' someone doesn't mean you can kiss her," Misty told him irritably. "You have to really _know_ the person! It can't just be your neighbor or some girl you knew from way back when. It's no better than kissing a stranger."

"Come on Misty!" Ash groaned. "You're making it so I have no one to pick from! I don't need a girlfriend; I just need to kiss some girl!"

"Fine. Be like Gary. Go kiss some complete bimbo," Misty huffed. "Just don't come crying to me when she slaps you."

Ash paled slightly. He didn't want to get slapped! Misty hitting him was all he could take; he didn't want some other girl doing it too! There had to be someone that fit the requirements. Someone he knew personally. Some girl...

"Hey!" Ash brightened. "We're friends, right?"

Misty glanced up at him oddly. "Yes Ash, we're friends. What's with the sudden change in conversation?"

"Best friends?" Ash pressed.

"That's what you told me," Misty shifted in her seat. "And I think we are. I did travel with you for a couple of years."

"So we know each other really well?"

"I'd like to think so," Misty agreed. "Though you're a bit different from the twerpy kid I used to know."

Ash passed over the insult. "And you're a girl."

"Mew Ash, just where are you going-" Misty swore and put her magazine aside. She never got to finished her sentence though, because Ash leaned forward and quickly covered her lips with his own.

It wasn't an ideal first kiss. Ash had tipped forward a little too much so that he had to put his hands on either side of her legs for support, and their teeth bumped as a result. Still, the feel of Ash's lips on her own and the idea that this was _Ash _kissing her made Misty's head feel light. She swam blindly through the haze for a few moments, hardly believing this was happening.

Ash saw Misty's eyes close and hastily shut his own. He was just starting to think that maybe kissing wasn't as gross as he first thought when he felt a huge amount of pain bloom across the side of his face. His lips detached from Misty's and Ash stumbled back, falling over the coffee table and landing on the floor.

"You jerk!" The pokemon trainer ducked instinctively and missed a punch aimed at his head. "I can't believe you did that!" Ash raised his eyes slightly to peer at the enraged red head that was his friend. His friend he had just kissed.

"But Misty!" He scrambled to defend himself. "You said I had to kiss a girl who I knew, and who I had spent time with! The only person I could think of was you!"

Misty stilled, her fist cocked back and ready to punch him again. She stared at the boy sprawled on the ground, his right cheek turning slightly red from where she slapped him. A few tense seconds later Misty lowered her arm, her face becoming impassive.

Ash breathed out, relieved she was done hitting him. He was just starting to get up when he felt something else smack him back down.

Misty stomped by him, rolled up magazine in hand. "The next time you kiss me Ash Ketchum, don't do it just to get even with Gary!"

Ash turned just in time to see her sweep out of the room and outside, probably to go vent her anger on some poor tree. He sighed and rubbed his head. Ash got to his feet only to fall back on the couch, wincing as he poked at his wounded face.

"I guess I deserved that," Ash muttered to himself, his fingered traveling from his cheek to brush across his lips. Funny, Misty's lips felt so much softer than his fingers...

"I should probably go apologize." Ash sighed once more and closed his eyes, thinking he would give Misty time to cool off before approaching her again. He sat in peace, listening to steady ticking of the clock on the mantle.

"Wait!" His eyes flew open. "Next time?!"

* * *

Review? Por favor? :3


End file.
